1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arrangements and devices for protecting electrical circuits from overcurrents, for example from overcurrents caused by equipment faults or transient overcurrents caused by lightning, electrostatic discharge, equipment induced transients or other threats.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Many circuit protection devices have been proposed for the protection of electronic circuits from overcurrents and overvoltages. For example voltage controlled triacs are employed for protecting certain systems such as telephone circuits from overvoltages. The devices are connected between the lines and ground and will fire in order to shunt any voltage transient when the transient voltage on the line reaches a predetermined value (typically 200 V) and will remain in their on state until the current passing through them is reduced to below a certain value, the holding current. Such devices have the disadvantage that once they have fired they can be latched in their on state by the dc power source of the telephone line which is quite capable of delivering short circuit currents in the order of 200 mA. While conventional triacs normally have a holding current of up to 50 mA, triacs having higher holding currents, for example 300 mA, need to be employed in order to overcome the latching problem. However, these traics have the disadvantage that, when subject to certain transients, they may switch incompletely and remain at a high voltage of 200 V or thereabouts while passing a current of 200 mA with the result that the device and possibly other equipment may be violently damaged. One circuit that has been proposed for use with telephone systems is described in French patent application No. 2,619,262. This circuit comprises a combined overvoltage and overcurrent protection device in which a comparison circuit compares the voltage on one of the lines with a reference voltage and, if it is greater, the transient is shunted across the load and a series electronic switch is opened. This device, however, suffers from the disadvantage that it will not be triggered by a system failure leading, for example, to a short circuit and damage to the series switch may occur due to the currents experienced. In addition, a significant amount of the overcurrent transient may pass through the device before the series switch is opened. The device has the further disadvantage that the voltage protection circuit merely limits the transient voltage to a maximum value. Since significant transient current flows through this part of the circuit, unacceptable heating can occur.